The Coming of Spring
by Childhood Aspirations
Summary: Those were the thoughts she never let herself dwell on for too long. ...What if he never came back? What would she do without him? ONESHOT CloudxAerith postKHII


**The Coming of Spring**

_By Childhood Aspirations_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Final Fantasy VII_. Neither game would likely be as popular as it is if I did own them.

* * *

Aerith cupped the pale pink rose in her hand, wearing a smile that was slightly nostalgic. Perhaps bittersweet. It was a beautiful day outside; the sun was shining down from a clear blue sky. The garden was in bloom.

It was spring.

And yet, the quiet young woman found that she couldn't fully enjoy it as she had in the past. Part of her wondered why this was, while the other part of her nagged at her mind, insisting that the reason was perfectly obvious.

_It's because **he** isn't here, and you know it. You **miss** him. Without him, nothing is the same. _

_Cloud…_

Aerith gave a soft sigh and straightened, abandoning her inspection of the roses. Even if she wished to deny her feelings, it was relatively impossible. What her mind told her was true, and more importantly because the sentiment was echoed in her heart.

_I do miss him. I think about him everyday. I pray that he's alright. I pray that he'll come home…to me… _

A faint blush stained her cheeks, and Aerith touched her hands to her face, feeling the abnormal warmth her skin radiated. Even though there was no one there to see her, and no one who could read her mind, she still blushed.

She told him she understood why he had to go, why he had to pursue his darkness. She had said she would be waiting for him when he returned. She said all of that with the pretense of a light heart, confident in her hero's abilities, yet secretly she worried on the inside, worried that he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat his enemies.

She worried she would never see him again.

Tears rose to her eyes, and Aerith blinked, startled. She hadn't expected to cry, and yet she was about to. A few of the traitorous drops escaped from her eyes and tracked down her cheeks.

_Please…please come home to me… Don't leave me here alone… _

That was really not fair to say. She wasn't alone. She had Leon, and Yuffie, and Tifa, and Cid, and Merlin…

But it wasn't the same. It wouldn't be the same. Not without him. Not without Cloud. Not without her Soldier.

_I need you… _

Someone cleared their throat behind her and Aerith whirled around, startled and embarrassed to be caught with her emotions on her face.

And then she forgot all about her embarrassment.

Because _he _was standing right there, in her garden.

_Him._

"C-Cloud?" Her voice quavered, a thing most uncharacteristic of her.

He looked just the same as when he left; that golden hair still stuck straight up in spikes, and his vivid blue eyes were just as deep and enigmatic as ever.

He was back.

Her Soldier had returned.

"Aerith," he said heavily, taking a step toward her and then stopping. They stared at each other, and then looked away, both turning red. They didn't know what to say. "I defeated him," Cloud said finally, almost in an offhand fashion. "I defeated Sephiroth."

Aerith smiled gently, joyfully. "I knew you could do it, Cloud. I knew it."

It was almost as if her words gave him the courage to look at her again. "You're the only reason I succeeded," he said softly. "Just you."

Neither one could ever really figure out who made the first move. Aerith was certain it couldn't have been her, and Cloud…well, who could say?

For Aerith's part, when she regained awareness, her arms were wrapped tightly around Cloud's waist, and his hands were running through her hair, completely destroying her customary braid. Not that it mattered. In the heat of the moment, Aerith thought dreamily that she might just start wearing her hair down every day.

"I missed you," the blonde breathed, lifting her face toward him, his lips hovering tantalizingly close over hers. Aerith felt the tears falling again, but this time it didn't matter, because she couldn't stop smiling. Tears of joy. The coming of spring.

"I love you," she whispered before Cloud's mouth captured hers. He never did respond verbally, but then, he didn't really need to, did he?

The winter was over; spring had finally come.

* * *

A/N- Yay for CloudAerith! Hope you all liked it! -C.A.


End file.
